1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for use in wood working machines such as lathes.
2. Prior Art
A cutting tool for cutting grooves in the rubber rollers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,049. The tool consists of a generally "squared" bottom U shaped cutting blade that has a planar or flat end wall with a sharp edge at the closed end of the U, and which is mounted so the end wall acts as a scoop. It is designed to cut helical grooves in a rubber roller. The blade is supported by fastening the planar portions of the side legs of the U to a support. It should be noted that a type of depth regulator is provided for the blade, but it is not used as a support and guard for the blade which also helps to stabilize the blade.
The use of depth regulating devices for lathe cutting tools is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,165. However in this patent the lathe cutting tool itself is an ordinary chisel type tool. The assembly has an adjustable gage member that aids in keeping the cutting blade from penetrating too deeply. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,991,051 illustrates a duplicating tool for use in lathes or the like, which has a cutting tool formed from a tube, and which includes an overlying depth control member having a rounded end generally shaped to correspond to the tube. The tube has a rounded cutting edge that is used for engaging the work. The mounting of the tool is also along the planes of the side legs and there is no chip deflector nor a guard overlying and aiding in reinforcing the cutting blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,177 shows a type of a wood working lathe tool which has a trough that deflects wood chips upwardly and which can be used in connection with a tool rest. This tool also has a member that tends to limit the amount of penetration of the tool. The tool has a rounded forward edge as shown in FIG. 11 of the patent, as well as other configurations shown in the patent, but it does not comprise a flat blade bent into a generally U shaped form so that chips will be deflected downwardly.